brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Run-On Sentences/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are at an outdoor track. Moby stands in place. Tim runs up behind him, holding a relay baton. TIM: Get ready! Tim runs past Moby, tossing him the baton. Moby catches it and just stands, holding it and looking at it. Tim stops and turns his head around, expecting Moby to run past him. TIM: Go! MOBY: Beep. TIM: Of course it's sweaty. I just ran a mile. Now it's your turn. MOBY: Beep. Moby wipes off the baton with a cloth. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, My teacher says I use run-on sentences. What are they and how can I correct them? From, Scott. TIM: Run-on sentences are sometimes hard to catch, they seem like they're grammatically correct. MOBY: Beep. Moby points at Tim. Tim grins. TIM: Yes. That was a run-on sentence. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I, I did it on purpose. MOBY: Beep. TIM: A run-on sentence happens when two or more sentences are written as though they were one. It doesn't have to be a long sentence to be a run-on. You just need two complete thoughts, each worthy of its own sentence, smooshed together to make one. For example. That girl is running fast, she's not slowing down! A girl runs down the same track Tim and Moby are on. TIM: "That girl is running fast" is a sentence on its own. So is, "She's not slowing down." Right now, our sentence is a run-on. The girl continues to run. Text reads: That girl is running fast. Then the text reads: She's not slowing down. TIM: There are a few ways to fix it. We can make it into two sentences separated by a period. That girl is running fast. She's not slowing down! The girl keeps running. Text reads: That girl is running fast. She's not slowing down. TIM: We can separate the sentences with a semicolon instead of a comma. That girl is running fast; she's not slowing down! The text on the screen changes to one sentence with a semicolon after the word "fast" and a lowercase "s" at the beginning of the word "she's." TIM: Or we can keep the comma and insert a conjunction after it. That girl is running fast, and she's not slowing down. The girl runs. Text changes to: That girl is running fast, and she's not slowing down. MOBY: Beep. TIM: So, whenever you see two sentences that are separated only by a comma, have no punctuation between them, or are missing a comma before the coordinating conjunction, you've got a run-on sentence that needs fixing. Text shows three examples of run-on sentences. The first reads: I want an apple, he has one. The second reads: My cat is at the vet he'll be home soon. The third reads: I hate the circus and we have to go on Friday. TIM: See, run-on sentences may be a little hard to catch, but they're easy to fix. The three run-on sentence examples are rewritten to make them correct. The first example is now two separate sentences. The second now has a semicolon between "vet" and "he'll." The third now has a comma between "circus" and "and." TIM: Just remember that when you're writing, it doesn't matter how long your sentences are, just so long as they're clear and easy to understand. The girl who has been running around the track comes by and grabs the baton away from Moby. GIRL: Yoink. TIM: Hey, she got your baton. MOBY: Beep beep. Moby is angry. He chases the girl. MOBY: Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! TIM: Well, that was a run-on sentence if I ever heard one. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts